Nieve teñida en sangre
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Los Vulturis están decididos a acabar con los Cullen, y los lobos están para proteger a estos últimos. Seth se ha imprimado de Nessie y Leah tratará de proteger a su hermano pero algo inesperado sucederá. ¿Podrá Jake llegar a tiempo?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí descritos no son míos, pertenecena Stephenie Meyer... Porque si fuesen míos, Jacob no se hubiese imprimado de la pequeña chupasangre y Sam estaría muerto.

* * *

"**Nieve Teñida en Sangre"**

Aro frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que adoptara un aspecto aún más tenebroso, y con una mirada a Nessie lo dijo todo... No se detendrían hasta acabar con ella y con todos los se cruzaran en su camino. Edward se puso tenso al leer los pensamientos de los Vulturis y su guardia, no permitiría que ellos le arrebataran a su pequeña hija.

Los lobos se miraron unos con otros y mostraron sus dientes a los enemigos, Seth era el más furioso de todos, tenía a la niña sobre su lomo y gruñía a los Vulturis, Leah estaba junto a él –tenía ganas de arrancarles la cabeza y demás miembros a los "chupasangres" de Volterra– con expresión amenazante... Jacob estaba al lado de Bella pero su mente estaba puesta en la loba.

"_Concéntrate, Jake"_, le reprendió la voz de Leah en su cabeza, luego añadió: _"Estaré bien"_, en un tonodulce no muy típico en ella. Eso hizo que Jacob se calmara un poco.

Todo comenzó muy rápido, no se supo en qué momento; Edward había acabado con Demetri y trataba de hacer lo mismo con Marco, Emmett destrozaba gustosamente a Felix mientras Jasper y su amigo Meter se encargaban de Alec, y Alice y Charlotte de Heidi. Más adelante se encontraban enfrentándose Rosalie y Chelsea, y Esme contra Athenedora. Carlisle luchaba contra Cayo, mientras Bella y el clan Denali iban por Aro. El resto de los vampiros aliados a los Cullen y los lobos se encargaban de acabar con la guardia Vulturi. Seth había huido con Renesmee a petición de Bella y Edward.

Leah corrió al encuentro con Jane al percatarse que ésta iba tras su hermano y Nessie. La vampiresa esbozó una sonrisa burlona al ver a la loba con pelaje gris frente a ella.

-Apártate de mi camino, perra.- Jane pronunció la palabra "perra" con asco.

"_¡Ni lo sueñes, zorra!"_, el pensamiento de Leah vino acompañado de un aullido de su parte.

-¡Que te quites, dije!- la fría entornó los ojos mirando fijamente a Leah, la loba aulló de nuevo pero esta vez de dolor. -¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Es mucho dolor para una apestosa como tú?

"_¡Mira quien habla, maldita!"_, Leah se lanzó sobre Jane arrancándole un pedazo de piel del rostro de un mordisco.

-¡Desgraciada!- Jane y Leah se enfrascaron en una pelea a muerte.

La loba había arrancado ya una mano del cuerpo de Jane y le había propinado varios rasguños en todas partes, pero la vampiresa era rápida y astuta... Se oyó un aullido desgarrador en todo el bosque... Todo había terminado.

"_Leah... ¡LEAH!"_, Jacob corría lo más rápido que podía,_ "¡No, Leah, no!"_

Los Vulturis se rindieron y los demás se encontraban quemando los restos de los vampiros caídos, entre esos: Cayo, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Athenedora, Chelsea, Heidi, Kate Denali, Zafrina y Garret. Los lobos estaban intactos pero se dividieron para buscar a Leah y Seth; Bella y Edward fueron con ellos a buscar a su hija. Carlisle y Aro llegaron a un acuerdo: no molestarían más al clan Cullen si Aro, Marco y la poca gente de su guardia que les quedaba sabían lo que les convenía.

Cuando Jake llegó a donde estaban Leah y Jane, destrozó a esta última sin piedad y cambió de fase para poder acercarse a ver el cuerpo que se tendía delante de él.

-Le-Leah...- sollozó arrodillándose junto a ella. Leah se encontraba en su forma humana y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su yugular y manchaba la nieve del suelo. –Por favor, no mueras, por favor.- Leah estaba consciente cuando los otros chicos llegaron al lugar.

-¿Lee-Lee?- Sam quedó en shock mientras Bella colocaba su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la loba.

-Edward, llévate a Nessie.- susurró Bella y su esposo hizo lo que le pidió. -¿Seth?- el chico estaba de pie llorando, no se movía para nada, sólo miraba a su hermana.

-¿Jake?- Leah había hablado con una voz espantosa, de muerta en vida. –Te quiero...

-Yo también, Leah; ya verás que estarás bien.- una lágrima de Jacob cayó sobre la frente de Leah quien sonrió.

-Chicos... p-perdón por t-todo.- los lobos estaban en el mismo estado que Seth.

-Cállate, Leah, no tienes por qué decir tonterías, te pondrás bien y...- Jake no pudo seguir, le atormentaba la idea de que Leah muriese en sus brazos.

-Mi papá me espera, Jake... C-cuida al tonto de m-mi hermano, ¿s-si?- Jacob se rindió, no había más remedio, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te quiero, Leah.- besó su frente y ella sucumbió dejando la nieve teñida en sangre.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click _al boton verde que esta debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.

Solo para aclarar:

1. Seth SÍ se imprimó de Nessie, nunca me gustó que Meyer uniera a Nessie con Jake.

2. Leah y Jake no eran nada, solo amigos... Su relación fue muy bonita después de todo y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, por eso Jake sufre tanto cuando ella muere.


End file.
